


what a feeling

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: Jinyoung hasn’t shaved.Jaebeom doesn’t have a problem with it.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	what a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you, [cc anon](https://curiouscat.qa/peachzoned/post/1148187923), thank you for consuming my thoughts 
> 
> cc anon said jinyoung scruff grazing the inside of jaebeom thighs and i haven’t been able to stop Thinking, the fic

Jinyoung hasn’t shaved. 

Jaebeom doesn’t have a problem with it. He prefers it this way, he’s just never said anything about it. When they both don’t have to do promotions, or have anywhere to go, Jinyoung has just been going to the gym, coming home, looking like _that_. 

He just sits at home in bed, reading a book and trying to ignore the way Jinyoung looks when he pushes past the door to their bedroom. He looks more unkempt than he usually does, and when he takes off his mask, Jaebeom’s movements are almost unconscious. He’s spreading himself out on the bed, and Jinyoung shrugs off his hoodie, revealing one of those shirts with the sleeves cut off. It’s another habit that Jinyoung has picked up that Jaebeom can’t seem to shake, and instead of looking he bites down on his lip and tries to turn his attention back to his book. 

He flips the page, and swallows. Jaebeom can’t seem to pay attention to the words, and notices how Jinyoung just keeps getting closer. He’s still very intent on trying to read his book when he feels a dip on the bed, and Jinyoung is laying on his stomach right in front of him. 

Jaebeom still doesn’t pay him any attention. 

“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung hums, and taps on his book. 

“Mm?” Jaebeom doesn’t look up, and flips another page. 

“What are you doing?” he asks. 

“I’m reading,” Jaebeom says, still trying to ignore him. It’s an effort, trying to ignore the way Jinyoung is almost between his legs, and Jaebeom pretends to read his book. He even puts his finger down on the page, and acts like he’s following along a sentence. 

“Beom-ah,” Jinyoung lowers his voice, and places his hand against Jaebeom’s thigh. 

“Aren’t you supposed to take a shower?” Jaebeom asks. It’s the usual routine. Jinyoung comes home, he takes a shower, and maybe Jaebeom will start on dinner. 

“Not yet,” Jinyoung mumbles, and his hand still tickles Jaebeom’s thigh. “I want to do something first.” 

The thing is, Jaebeom only pretends to complain on most days, rushing Jinyoung into the shower just to tell him that he’s gross. It’s usually the opposite, Jaebeom preferring it to the strong smell of cologne from whatever thing from _Tom Ford_ that Jinyoung is promoting. Jaebeom tightens his grip around the edge of the hardcovers of his book. He swallows again, and finally decides to close his book and place it on the bedside table. 

Jinyoung’s hands are trailing up his thighs, and Jaebeom watches as Jinyoung brings his face in closer. His breath is ghosting against his skin, and Jaebeom inhales when the scruff of Jinyoung’s cheek brushes up against his thighs. He still feels sensitive from the night before, and Jinyoung gently squeezes his thighs with both hands. 

He lets his cheek rest against Jaebeom’s thigh, and it pokes at his skin. It’s not uncomfortable, and Jinyoung rubs his face against him. He presses his lips against Jaebeom’s thigh, peppering soft kisses higher and higher up. 

“What are you—” Jaebeom stutters, and Jinyoung doesn’t stop. He’s nestled between his thighs, and slowly dragging his lips against the skin. 

“So cute,” Jinyoung hums. “You like this, don’t you?” 

“Come here,” Jaebeom mumbles, and pulls on the collar of Jinyoung’s shirt. 

Every time they kiss feels like the first. Jinyoung’s lips are always soft, but the feeling of his scruff against his skin is even hotter. The burn should be uncomfortable, but Jaebeom lets himself be consumed by it. Jinyoung pulls away, and Jaebeom tries not to tug him back. 

Jinyoung’s hands are quick, trying to pull Jaebeom’s shorts off. It’s a little awkward, a rush of hands and Jaebeom almost ripping off Jinyoung’s flimsy t-shirt. The evidence is there, Jinyoung looks more built than before, and his arms tensing while he tries to hold back from using all his strength to flip Jaebeom onto his stomach. Jinyoung’s hands are soft against his thighs, and Jaebeom’s breath hitches when he can feel Jinyoung against his thighs again. Gentle hands, with the rough part of his beard rubbing into the soft skin of his thigh. He whines out, and Jinyoung keeps moving his hands up, getting them both on his cheeks to slowly spread them apart. 

Jinyoung’s breath is hot, and Jaebeom tries not to grind down against the mattress. He knows it’ll be worth it, when Jinyoung takes his time to break him. They’re never in any hurry, not now, especially when they both live alone and have no worry about anyone interrupting them anymore. His fingers are still dry, and Jinyoung spits right onto his taint before lapping his tongue along the rim. 

Jaebeom whines and presses his face into the pillow. He’s already so flushed, with his skin still red and raw from the night before. Jinyoung draws it out, teasing him with short strokes of his tongue. It’s not enough, and it still isn’t even when Jinyoung pushes his tongue past the rim. 

Every time Jinyoung gives, he takes it away just as fast. 

Jaebeom can still feel the burn against his skin. He holds in his breath again, slowly grinding his hips against the mattress when Jinyoung takes too long. He whimpers, and Jinyoung brings his hands back, placing them around Jaebeom’s waist and holding him steady. He can only hear when Jinyoung squeezes lube onto his fingers, and feels it dripping against his taint. He mumbles out a _please_ , and Jinyoung presses a finger right against his hole. 

“God, you’re so eager,” Jinyoung hums in amazement. “So pretty like this.” 

He pulls Jaebeom’s hips up slightly, letting him adjust on his knees. He’s still sore, but Jaebeom still wants. He’ll take anything Jinyoung will give. He stays on his knees, being as good as he can, and Jinyoung slowly pushes one finger inside. His hands are still gentle, and Jaebeom still feels a little stretched from the night before. It’s long, teasing nights when Jinyoung keeps dragging it out, with his hands hot and hard against his skin. They used a belt last night, and Jinyoung’s hands still felt soothing against the red marks of his skin. 

He’s still pressing into him, quick to add another finger to accommodate Jaebeom's needs. He knows his body better than anyone, curling his fingers and Jaebeom pushing his own face further into the pillow. His moans are stifled, and Jinyoung keeps fucking his fingers back into him. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whines. 

“You can still take all this?” Jinyoung asks, and adds a third finger. He curls them, and Jaebeom nearly sobs against the pillow. “I thought last night was enough.” 

His thighs are tense, and Jinyoung puts his free hand on Jaebeom’s lower back, adjusting him just a little. He can feel Jinyoung’s breath again, hot against the red skin of his cheeks while he’s still opening up with his fingers. The scruff of Jinyoung’s beard is grazing the red marks on his skin. It’s rough, but the burn feels so good. He whimpers, and Jinyoung pulls back at the same moment he withdraws his fingers. 

“You’re still so red,” Jinyoung hums, letting his palm lay flat against the marks on his ass. There’s some on his upper thighs, and Jinyoung moves his hand down, gently squeezing the flesh. He’s still sore, but Jaebeom leans into his touch. “Let’s get you on your back,” Jinyoung murmurs, and places his hands around Jaebeom’s waist again. 

He doesn’t need to do much, letting himself be pliant when Jinyoung flips him over again. Jinyoung’s hands explore the rest of his body. He leans down, and laps his tongue over one of his nipples. Jaebeom reaches out, and tugs on the sweaty ends of Jinyoung’s hair. He lets his stubble graze over his skin again, and Jaebeom whimpers at the sensation. 

“Love leaving marks on you like this,” Jinyoung breathes right against his skin, moving further down Jaebeom’s torso. He presses a soft kiss against his stomach before taking Jaebeom’s cock in his hands, lazily rubbing his thumb over the head. He smears the precome into Jaebeom’s skin, just before running his tongue lightly across the head. Jaebeom tries to buck his hips upward, but Jinyoung’s firm hands on his waist stop him from moving. “So small,” Jinyoung hums, and keeps one hand around the base of Jaebeom’s cock before pushing one finger back inside of him. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom breathes out. “ _Please_.” 

“You’re so cute like this,” Jinyoung hums. “Wanna hear you beg for it.” He slips in a second finger, slowly working them in and out while Jaebeom can barely string his words together. He can’t even think, and Jinyoung presses him even further. “C’mon,” he teases, and rubs his thumb over the head of Jaebeom’s cock again. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whimpers. “Please just _fuck—_ ” he chokes on his words the second Jinyoung withdraws his fingers again, and Jinyoung lets his beard graze against the inside of Jaebeom’s thigh again. He can already feel the red marks blooming across his skin, feeling hotter than he did before. 

“Can’t think about anything else, can you?” Jinyoung presses his lips to Jaebeom’s thigh again, and Jaebeom lets out a loud, airy whine. “Sound so desperate, just from my fingers.” 

Jaebeom can only watch as Jinyoung finally has the bottle of lube in his hands again, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers before slicking it onto his cock. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it the moment Jinyoung came back home. It’s another unconscious movement, when Jaebeom brings his legs up slightly before Jinyoung pushes his knees up. 

“Baby,” Jinyoung croons, and presses the head of his cock against his taint. He doesn’t push in, not yet, and Jaebeom struggles to move. Jinyoung has one hand pushing one of his legs against his chest. It’s different this time, since they both knew Jaebeom prefers being on his knees, while Jinyoung presses his face into the mattress. “I wanna see you this time.” 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom whimpers again. He can’t pull him in any closer, and the second Jinyoung finally pushes his cock past the rim. Jaebeom groans, feeling Jinyoung slowly move inside of him. He pushes in deep, and lets himself stay still for a bit before the heat of their bodies are pressed together. Jaebeom inhales, feeling overwhelmed by his touch and the slow, moving strokes of Jinyoung’s hips. He smells even better like this, and Jaebeom feels like he’s grasping at nothing to pull him closer. 

Jinyoung is always intense, building up a pace that’s enough to tease Jaebeom and make him cry out all over again. The words keep spilling out of his mouth, begging to feel Jinyoung’s cock even deeper inside of him. Jinyoung only leans in, pressing his lips against the skin of Jaebeom’s neck. His stubble brushes against him, Jaebeom lets the burning feeling of it take over. 

He can still feel the sensation of it burning against his thighs, prickling at his skin while Jinyoung fucks back into him. He just wants the feeling again, and the red that will blossom on every part of his skin. He’s so flushed already, feeling the heat in his chest every time Jinyoung slams his hips back into him. 

“Should’ve known that you’d like this,” Jinyoung murmurs right against his throat, still letting his stubble rub against his skin. “Such a slut, you’d take anything, wouldn’t you?” 

“ _God_ , yes,” Jaebeom breathes out. “ _Please_ ,” he whimpers. He doesn’t have anything to hold on to other than the roll of Jinyoung’s hips. He’s more intense this time, with slower, more intense strokes. Jinyoung’s scent alone is enough to push him over the edge, with the feeling of his cock making him feel even more full and complete when Jinyoung presses a soft kiss against Jaebeom’s throat. 

“C’mon, baby,” Jinyoung grunts, and pushes his hips forward again. Jaebeom’s so close already, his cock still hard and untouched between the both of them. “Come for me.” 

He can’t think of anything else besides Jinyoung, letting every part of himself be consumed by it all. Jinyoung’s face still pressed up against the heat of his neck, fucking into Jaebeom while he comes all over his own stomach. He’s whimpering, feeling his thighs tense and shake while Jinyoung keeps holding him down. Jinyoung only moves and adjusts for a second, letting Jaebeom’s legs relax. 

“So good, baby,” Jinyoung groans, and thrusts his hips back forward into him. He can feel Jinyoung’s hand smearing his own come into his skin, and Jaebeom lets his mouth go slack. He’s whining all over again, begging Jinyoung to come inside of him already. “Just wait,” Jinyoung breathes out, letting his soft hands run over all the sensitive, hot marks on Jaebeom’s skin. 

Jinyoung is sticky, sweaty, and his body radiates heat against Jaebeom on every thrust. His movements are lazier this time, and Jaebeom is too strung out to care. Jaebeom just breathes in every time Jinyoung’s scruff brushes against his skin even harsher than before. He bites down on his own lip, hard, and Jinyoung’s pace starts to slow down. His thrusts are deeper, and Jaebeom feels his own cock twitch before weakly whining out again. 

“Jinyoung,” he breathes. “Love you,” he mumbles, trying to pull Jinyoung in even closer. 

“So needy,” Jinyoung hums, and Jaebeom can feel him smiling against his neck. “I’m close,” he grunts, and fucks into Jaebeom with the same intensity as he did with the first thrust. Jinyoung’s hips start to stutter, and Jaebeom can feel the tension in Jinyoung’s arms every time he holds Jaebeom steady against the bed. 

“C’mon,” Jaebeom edges him even further. “I need this. _I need you_ ,” he breathes. The drive of Jinyoung’s hips move one last time, his cock still buried deep inside of him when Jinyoung comes, hot and spreading inside of him. 

“Love you,” Jinyoung mumbles, pressing another soft kiss against Jaebeom’s throat. “You really like it better this way, don’t you?” he hums. 

“Am I that obvious?” Jaebeom shifts, and lets Jinyoung’s body go slack right on top of him. He hasn’t pulled out yet, but Jaebeom doesn’t mind. “I love everything about you.” 

“Let’s shower,” Jinyoung hums against his neck. “I won’t shave, if that’s what you want,” Jinyoung adds. 

“Good,” Jaebeom smiles, and runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s sweaty hair. 

“Okay, then,” Jinyoung says. His voice is still breathy, but he sounds as sweet as ever. “I won't.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
